omashurocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario 4 Ideas
Paper Mario: Dimentio's Revenge found [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Paper_Mario:_Dimentio%27s_Revenge'here'] Titles *'Dimentio's Revenge' Plot In the recent past, Mario and his friends triumphed over the menacing Dimentio at the Battle of Castle Bleck- or so they thought. Not only had the master of tricks and dimensions survived but he now returns stronger than ever. Hungry for revenge, he scoured each dimension in search of the Mushroom Kingdom, and through the Gemstone Portal, he arrived. Dimentio quickly captured Mario's closest friends, Luigi and Princess Peach, and brought them with him into the portal to a dimension he calls the Chaos Palace. Before Mario could follow them, Dimentio quickly destroyed the portal and scattered the nine gemstones needed for its reconstruction across the kingdom using a dark spell. Now, Mario must recover each stone and travel to the Chaos Palace to save his friends, before it's too late. Object Ideas (each will be precious gemstone) *9 Gemstone Keys Object Powers *Diamond *Ruby *Ametrine *Sunstone *Jade *Pearl *Peridot *Topaz *Onyx Partners Gizmo *nerdy Toad with big dorky glasses *new Goombella (tattle) *bonk *multibonk *gives mushrooms to either himself, mario, or enemy (chance) Name Ideas for other Toads *Chan T. *Chris T. *Craff T. *Duss T. *Jet T. *Grun T. *Cedric *Hank Grace *Female Lakitu *Can carry mario briefly (new baby yoshi) *slap move *spike toss *lightning zap, may paralyze enemy *spike ball bowling (hits all enemies) Count von Spook *Boo with monocle *invisibility in field and battle *licking move *scare away enemies *can put curse on enemies that hurts them every turn Sunny (Yoshi) *The other Yoshi's are an evil gang but this one is good *Yellow with green shoes *Can move fast and field and attack enemies first by eating them and putting them in egg for battle (lasts one turn only) *stomp *egg toss *explosive eggs (blow up after two turns) *egg roll that hurts all enemies severely Hamma, Bamma, or Flare (choice) *characters from Glitz Pit-TYD *Each act as Koops/Kooper in field *Hamma can use shell toss, standard hammer move, hammer toss, and big hammer pound *Bamma can use shield, boomerang on one enemy, boomerang on all enemies, boomerang twister *Flare can use flaming defensive move, fireball, burn enemies, fire slam (1 enemy) Gooper *Green blooper Maps Toad Town Shroomy Hills Path *Hike from Toad Town. *Lush, mountainous region. Shroomy Hills Village *Village (three screens wide) *'first screen' is gate with a Toad (yellow head; white robe; spear), Koopa (gray shell; spear), two spiny Goombas (green spiky helmet), Parakoopa (red; bow and arrow), and bumpty (green war helmet; stick). There are two rooms, one is barracks with five bunks, other is smaller with two chests (containing mushroom and fire flower) and a locked door. That door has a tube that leads to the area inhabited only by Colossal T (The Big One). ::As Mario approaches gate bubble says "HOOOOOOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Mario gets exclamation point and looks around. :: *'Second Screen' Bosses *Collosal-T Giant Toad paid by Dimentio *Giant Lava-Blooper or something *Gang of Yoshi's *Bowser-Bot - Dimentio's Creation *Brainwashed Peach and Luigi *'Last Boss is surprise boss that's from Flipside and is reason Dimentio left' Items Other *[http://www.mariowiki.com/Chef_Shimi'Chef Shimi'] as chef (Zess T. Replacement) *Bowser tries to sneak across portal and Dimentio promises him Peach and power for his help. *Dimentio hires a Swoopy as a spy; gives him dimensional travel powers. Chapter Writing 1-On Shroomy Hills, The Big One Waits